


Autumn (上)

by SophiaGrass



Category: KinKiKids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:21:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22331803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaGrass/pseuds/SophiaGrass
Summary: —AU—KT—本章有非人類車
Kudos: 3





	Autumn (上)

光一日常的趴在自己啃出來的樹洞裡，眺望著樹下一棟屋子—邊籬笆上的另一隻毛茸茸的生物。

那在太陽下蹲在籬笆上的身影，毛茸茸蓬鬆的尾巴在太陽下泛著金黃色，尾巴尖的毛帶著一點白色，顯得有點透明，看起來特別仙氣十足。

光一抖抖自己的尾巴，用小爪子抓抓自己非常柔順的尾巴毛想弄的蓬鬆一點，但毛仍然柔軟的貼回在尾巴上，光一不耐的挑了挑帶黑毛的尾巴尖，嘆了口氣。

如果能像那身影一樣是尾巴蓬鬆帶白色該有多好不僅好可愛還看起來很好抱的樣子

繼續遠遠偷看改蹲為趴的橘棕色身影，在秋陽下彷彿被曬化的掛在籬笆上。光一從來沒有這麼認真的觀察過自己的同類，也從來沒有這麼渴望了解過同類，就連每年到了求偶交配期他也一直都無動於衷。

不僅如此，那屋子其實已經被光一標記為領地了，也都是自己會藏食物的地方，照理說自己應該會炸毛去把人趕走，可是卻沒有這麼做，放任那抹可愛的身影在自己的領地翻翻找找食物、曬曬太陽。

突然樹幹上傳來“喀哩喀哩”的聲音，伴隨著晃動傳來其他雄性的味道靠近，一張臉出現在樹洞外。

“Kochan！你在幹麻！”

一隻灰棕色的同類從洞口探頭，興奮的衝了進樹洞。

“你又在看那隻小可愛了哦！”

“我才沒有！而且你太吵了。”

光一不耐的把那顆湊近自己的大頭推開，想繼續遠眺趴在籬笆上的身影，卻發現剛剛的動靜使得對方站直了身體往這邊看。

光一“蹭”的一下縮回樹洞深處，拿爪子巴了一下闖進來的好友的頭。

“你打我做什麼！你喜歡人家就追嘛！躲遠遠看幹麻？”

“我才沒有喜歡呢...”

光一小聲的反駁，但是瘋狂揮動的尾巴已經出賣了他的心思。

“你連人家的名字都不知道，就讓他在你的領地裡面吃香喝辣？”

“閉嘴啦長瀨！”

被喚作長瀨的朋友站了起來，比光一高了不少的從上往下打量了光一一番，伸爪要揉一揉光一的頭卻被拍掉。

“我們Kochan終於有心儀的對象啦嗚嗚嗚嗚我好感動嗚嗚嗚嗚～”

“.....................”

光一伸爪把長瀨推推推推到樹洞口要趕他出去，省得一直打擾自己欣賞風景。

長瀨一邊抱怨一邊準備往外爬，看到底下那隻小可愛還在朝著這裡看，於是決定冒著被咬死的風險幫他好友一個忙。

“嗨嗨！你叫什麼名字呀！要不要上來坐坐？”

“¥+^%&@^%#？？！！！”

光一著急的要遮住長瀨的嘴巴卻已經來不及了，趕忙探頭看下去，沒想到卻對上對方可愛的烏黑大眼睛及可愛的門齒。

“你好～我叫剛唷～”

光一覺得自己松鼠生中從來沒有這麼緊張過，第一次與剛近距離接觸，那遠遠看過的白尖尾巴就在自己不到一爪的距離，烏黑的大眼睛仿佛流轉著星光，眼睛周圍毛也長的比較長，簡直可愛的無以復加！

長瀨把剛叫上來之後就跑了，跑的飛快，他可不想自己驕傲的尾巴被咬禿一塊，最近可是交配期呢！必須艷壓群場！

光一趕忙翻翻找找樹洞內卻發現沒有儲存在洞內的食物，洩氣得尾巴都拖在地上。剛看光一窘迫的樣子，從頰囊內拿出兩顆花生，遞給光一一顆。

“這個給你吃！”

光一其實是隻有潔癖的松鼠，他食物從不吃別的松鼠碰過的，就算是再怎麼感情好的長瀨也一樣。但是不知道為什麼對於剛從頰囊內拿出來的食物卻沒有任何抵觸，道謝並伸爪接下。

“fufufu～”

剛笑了，然後張嘴啃起花生，啃的兩頰都鼓鼓的裝滿東西，十分可愛。光一無法移開視線直直盯著剛時不時出現的門齒與高高鼓起的雙頰，小口的咬著花生，意外的覺得今天的花生是從來沒吃過的好吃。

洞內只剩下啃花生的聲音，過不一會兒天色漸漸暗下來了，剛跟光一道了晚安之後便離開樹洞，留下光一魂不守舍的還在慢慢啃一開始剛給他的那顆花生。

在這之後剛依舊時不時的跑來光一的領地內曬太陽、找食物，次數比之前更頻繁了些。光一在外出找食物的時候也開始留意起哪些是剛比較常找出來吃的種類，雖然基本上剛是翻出什麼吃什麼，不挑食，不過光一還是發現剛特別喜歡吃栗子。食物對光一來說不過是能吃就好，但看到剛每次吃的嘴巴滿滿、滿臉幸福的就感覺自己也吃了什麼山珍海味一般。

剛曬完太陽總喜歡跑到光一的樹洞內休息，每次當剛待在樹洞內的時候，仿佛整個空間都充滿了太陽的味道，光一也被溫暖的氣息燻的暖烘烘的，哪哪都熱熱的。

漸漸的兩個身影喜歡窩在一起小憩，午後打盹特別舒服，兩個尾巴也擺呀擺呀的靠在一起。

光一不在意自己的地盤有另一個同性的味道，相反地，他特別喜歡剛在自己領地內留下氣味。明明以往每當長瀨造訪後，光一總要勤奮的把長瀨的氣味蓋掉，但現在卻老在早晨醒來後對於只剩自己的氣味感到空虛。

“剛”

“嗯？”

“你的味道好好聞...”

光一突然的話語搞得剛愣了一下，被那顆湊的更近的頭更是驚的身子都跳了起來。

“你要做什麼？！”

沒想到光一就像沒聽到剛的聲音似的，跳起來把剛撲倒在地，毛茸茸的頭在剛的肚子上蹭，循著氣味越來越往下，一路來到在發情期會比較脹大的球體。

剛害羞的用力的踢向光一的腹部，把他踢翻之後立刻跑出了樹洞，光一趕忙追了出去。

“剛！剛！對不起！我…你不要走！”

剛已經一溜煙的跑到以往曬太陽的籬笆上了，遠遠的回頭看了一眼光一，跳下籬笆消失蹤影。

接下來幾天都沒再見到剛的身影，光一每天更加勤奮的到處找尋食物，甚至還把一些耐儲存的食物也放在自己的樹洞內，就在等著剛的到來。

光一每天外出簡直是用最快的速度收集食物，然後衝回樹洞眺望外面，就怕錯過剛的身影，但是一週過去，剛仍然沒有出現。

他每天都像機器一樣，不是出去找食物就是趴在樹洞口看著，一看就是一整天。

“唉...”

正當百無聊賴之際，籬笆另一側突然冒出了一顆頭，探頭探腦的，剛圓滾滾的大眼睛悄悄的窺視樹洞。

光一立刻爬下樹，追到剛的身邊，而他低垂著頭，看不出來在想什麼。

“剛你聽我說，上次真的對不起，我一時鬼迷心竅不小心就......”

剛害羞的連忙打斷他：“別說了！我原諒你......那個...”

“？”

“最近天氣越來越冷，雨季也要來了...我、我還沒儲存什麼食物...”剛沒說出口的是，其實他當時被靠近的瞬間，感受到的是期待與興奮，他只是因為太害羞才會跑走的。

“你要不要搬過來一起住？我有儲存很多你喜歡的食物！樹洞也很溫暖！還有一張又大又舒服的床可以睡！”

聽到光一特地為自己收集愛吃的食物，剛開心的擺動自己的大尾巴，小聲的答應後便跟著心情好到快要飛起來的光一回了樹洞。

兩隻松鼠沒注意到房屋內有三人低聲的交談，其中一人甚至感動地默默抹了把眼淚。

接下來的日子十分的愜意，兩隻松鼠一起刨刨地、吃種子、收集食物、攤在籬笆上曬太陽、窩在樹洞裡睡覺。光一覺得這輩子簡直沒有比這段時間更舒服的時光了！白天可以盯著圓滾滾的大眼睛與可愛的門齒，晚上還可以抱著心儀已久的溫暖蓬鬆尾巴睡覺，這是什麼神仙般的生活？！

一個下雨的夜晚，光一將松針堆得幾乎擋住洞口，保持內部的溫暖與乾燥後窩回剛的身邊抱住他的尾巴用臉磨蹭。

哎呀這手感真的無論抱多少次都覺得好舒服好柔軟好喜歡啊！

而且這氣味！這氣味還是那麼的吸引人！

這散發氣味的軟軟暖呼呼的東西，手感簡直不能再好了！光一忍不住不停揉揉捏捏摸摸蹭蹭。唔...身上怎麼越來越熱了

等到光一注意到剛發出隱忍的聲音還有微微顫抖抖身子的時候，事情已經一發不可收拾了。

粉肉色的棒棒已經從皮毛內探出了頭，顫巍巍的抖動了兩下，剛完全發情了，發情的時候下方兩顆球體會腫大，光一愣愣地看著剛，才意識到自己直到剛才究竟在撫摸磨蹭什麼部位，頓時全身血液下涌，渾身燥熱。

由於平時發情期都是自己處理，光一熟門熟路的手口並用，擼動那根粉嫩的棒棒。

剛已經迷糊了，以往也不是沒有遇過發情期，但從來沒有過這麼舒服、這麼渴望被觸碰的感覺。

感覺到那根棒子越來越漲紅，光一加快了速度，剛忍不住哼哼出聲之後發洩在光一嘴裡。

腦子暈乎乎的整個攤在光一身下，渾身的熱度沒有因為射精退去，反而變本加厲的燒延燒到心口。而壓在上方的光一將口中濁液吞下後也忍不住地把自己已然勃發的慾望抵在那兩顆球體上摩擦。

等到光一也釋放出來之後，雖然發情熱只有稍微減緩一點，但因無法有更近一步行為，兩個小小身體依偎著彼此，下雨天清冷的雨聲彷彿成為世界上最好聽的配樂敲打著他們的心頭。

“Tsuyo我們要永遠在一起哦！”

“嗯！”

剛甜甜的應聲，把頭埋在光一毛茸茸的胸口，他不了解其他同類為什麼會願意跟不同的對象交配，但是他只想跟光一一起做舒服的事情、一起生活。

“Tsuyo你真的好可愛呀～”

“嗯～”

“Tsuyo我好喜歡你啊！”

“fufufu～”

“Tsuyo～Tsuyo～你摸起來好舒服～”

“好啦～”

“Tsuyo我...”

“吵死啦！真是的談個戀愛那麼黏糊也不害臊！”

突然眼前一花，周圍變成了很開闊的空間，比樹洞大了不知道多少倍。出現在面前的是三個人類，居高臨下的看著他們。

光一抱緊了嚇傻的剛，警戒的看著他們。

“哎呀松岡你不要這麼兇嘛～會嚇到他們的。”看起來比較滄桑的人類手上還捻著手絹，一邊擦淚一邊蹲下來溫柔地對光一還有剛說：“你們好呀！我是城島茂，你們的樹洞其實就在我們家旁邊，我帶著他們正在修煉化仙，你們的一舉一動我們都知道。有一天你們的朋友跑來找我們，希望我們幫幫忙讓你們也都能修仙化形，同時能夠獲得更長的生命哦！”

光一狐疑地看著眼前的人，他不懂為什麼聽得懂人類的語言，但是提到我們的朋友？誰？

在光一懷裡的剛怯生生地抬起了頭，小聲的問：“難道是長瀨嗎？”

“沒錯哦！”另一位個子較矮笑咪咪的男子給予肯定的回答，把原本背在身後的手伸了出來，手掌上直立著黑色身軀正是光一的好朋友(兼媒人)長瀨。

“啊原來是長瀨啊...”

長瀨看到光一一臉《啊我完全不記得原來還有長瀨這個我所謂的朋友呢》的表情，頓時感覺既無奈又氣急敗壞：“你、你！我好歹是你唯一的朋友、對外的窗口！連剛都會立刻想到我耶！虧我還幫你搭訕剛！”

光一不太好意思地搔搔頭，率直的道了歉。長瀨是個直腸子的人，見光一道歉了後也就不計較了，唉～誰叫他們是好朋友呢！

光一其實並不輕易相信人類的說詞，但如果這人類說的是真的那他就能跟剛一直在一起了！

他有些激動的看向剛，發現剛也同樣望著他，彼此眼中波光粼粼，他們知曉彼此擁有相同想法。

城島茂見他們已經做好了決定，右手輕輕一揮，“碰”的一聲，一陣紅色煙霧與藍色煙霧從兩隻松鼠原本待的位置竄出來，待煙霧散去後留在原地的是兩個人類的身影。也許是城島的細心使然，兩人身上都穿著衣服，並不是裸體相擁著。

光一睜開眼之後轉頭仔細端詳著懷中人的臉，大大的眼睛、長長的濃密的睫毛、三角型一般的嘴唇、白白嫩嫩的臉看起來很好捏、很好咬、左側臉頰旁還有一搓挑染成紅色的頭髮，往下看去是沒有紋路白淨的脖子跟隱沒在領口的鎖骨，一身淡藍色的休閒裝十分合身。

“Tsuyo你超級超級可愛的！”

“Tsuyo你皮膚好好！”

“Tsuyo穿起來真好看好合適！”

在一旁的長瀨明明也同時被變成了人類型態，卻完全沒有被光一注意到，張著嘴呆站在一旁，矮個子的太一跟城島分別都拍了拍長瀨的肩膀，松岡甚至不知道從哪裡變了幾副墨鏡出來分給其他人。

接下來的日子光一跟剛都在認真學習人類的生活習慣與方法，光一雖然化形後仍然對吃飯不太感興趣，但意外的做飯挺上手，老是讓剛吃得雙眼冒星星、滿嘴塞滿食物。松岡表示，光一會做飯應該只是純粹想看剛塞滿嘴食物的樣子藉此幻想些什麼吧。（不我不是我沒有你別瞎說啊 by光一）

過了幾個月後，城島表示有事要帶除了光一跟剛以外的三人出門一趟去找一些修煉用的藥草、物品。

“為什麼不帶上那兩個？”長瀨在車上天真的問。

“你沒發現光一迅速學會上網是為了什麼嗎？”太一反問。

長瀨疑惑的搖搖頭。

“他那小子都趁剛不注意的時候瀏覽p開頭的那個黃色網站學習知識啦！”松岡撇撇嘴，偷看就算了還不知道要清瀏覽紀錄，害！

長瀨的臉比剛剛還要更加困惑，搔搔頭問：“什麼是p開頭的網站？”

車內其他人面面相覷，決定之後要好好教導長瀨一些健康教育了。

而被留在家裡的兩人先愉快的吃完光一做的早餐後推推搡搡的回到屬於他們的房間內。光一一把把剛壓在門上，炙熱的氣息掃過剛微噘的嘴唇後一把吻上去，化形後也不是沒接吻過，但今天很明顯是要直奔本壘去的，剛有點興奮也有點緊張。

TBC


End file.
